Season 2 Soundtrack
by Dawn of a New Eclipse
Summary: A collections of scene's and songs for the upcoming season... Song Suggestions welcomed.


**A/N: This is a collection of songs that I thought would be good for Season 2 soundtrack. This song may not quit express what Karen is feeling at the moment but this is what I imanged was happening when I was listening to this song. If you think of a different song to go with scene feel free to let me know also if you think of any songs in general that you think would be good for the soundtrack feel free to let me know the song and artist and I will TRY to incorporate it in some how. Thanks and hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Whine after Whiskey

By: Carrie Underwood

Karen couldn't believe the rollercoaster of emotions that she had undergone in under twenty four hours. She went from shocked, to hurt, to regretful, to surprised, to overwhelmed, back to hurt, and then jubilation, and all that left Karen feeling slightly bipolar and numb to the point she didn't know what to feel. On one hand she felt betrayed and crushed by Dev and maybe just a little by Ivy as well. On the other hand she landed the roll as Marilyn after Rebecca had to drop out do to her smoothie being lace with peanuts which she happened to be allergic to. Despite how she got it she was happy she landed it though she wishes it wasn't at the expense of Rebecca being hospitalize.

She had gotten great reviews for her performance and for the show as whole and considered since they didn't have a well received opening day that was quit an accomplishment. But, because of stupid Dev and Ivy she couldn't enjoy her moment in the spotlight though it wasn't temporary since they had several more shows to do you just never know in this business when a show is going to be your last and you can be on top today but a flop tomorrow.

Though, looking at the glass half full she guessed she could thank both Ivy and Dev for the heart wrenching betrayal. It if weren't for them she wouldn't have understood the heartbreak that Marilyn had went through as Derek pointed out when he found her after following the pile of clothes she left behind. Nor would she have performed as well as she did she really brought the emotion to the bed scene at the end at least she thought so.

Don't forget me was easily becoming one of her favorite songs so far. Tom and Julia still hadn't finish the whole book or the songs but what they did have so far Karen thought was brilliant and couldn't wait till they further developed the show. But even with the entire buzz going around about the show she just couldn't get her head into the game.

That's why she chose to skip the celebratory party and just come back to her hotel room. And since she was no longer bustling around on stage rehearsing trying to learn the dance routines and her lines, or dealing with costume changes, or learning a new song that hadn't been finished until the very last minute, she had time to think which was about the last thing she wanted to do. She still didn't know what to think about Dev and Ivy and him still having the nerve to propose again even after he slept with Ivy which she was sure he was never going to tell her about.

She didn't know what to say to him then and she definitely didn't know what to say to him now which was why she chose to turn off her phone after the dozen calls and half a dozen text messages and that was all in the first hour after the show wrapped up. There was no telling how many messages he left within the last few hours.

She knew she had a decision to make regarding her and Dev even though she already made the decision to give him back his ring the question still remained if she could forgive him.

She had thought about that a lot in the last three hours or so and she eventually came up to the conclusion that she couldn't. She could forgive him for hurting her and still wish him well with only wishing some ill will to fall upon him but she couldn't take him back. She forgave him for the thing with RJ and him choosing to propose to her after what he almost did but sleeping with Ivy was crossing the line. She couldn't take him back after that.

She had to face the facts that Dev was no longer the man she fell in love with and yeah she could admit the fact that she had change a bit since being cast in the chorus assemble but she never once even though about cheating on him. Not even when the infamous dark lord propositioned her in his apartment. She just wasn't that kind of person to use sex as a means to get what she what and she couldn't and would never do that to Dev and what a load of crock that turned out to be since he practically went running to Ivy after she turned down his proposal.

Karen ran a frustrated hand through her hair. All this thinking was giving her a headache. She just wanted to forget about Dev and Ivy and all the problems that came along with them. She slipped her feet in a pair of flats, grabbed her phone and key card from the nightstand and her leather jacket off the back of the chair that sat in the corner of the room and left her hotel room.

There was a light breeze as she stepped outside the hotel lobby onto the bustling street of Boston. She left without any place in mind to go and just started walking away from the hotel. The wind picked up and she wrapped her arms around herself.

_** (Music starts up in background with a single acoustic guitar) **_

_ Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn_

_** (She starts off in a soft whispers walking down the street with her arms still wrapped around her) **_

_ Wild and reckless, never any limits_

_** (A couple walks by holding hand and she watches as they pass her)**_

_ Guess I had a lot to learn_

_** (They pass by her and she looks straight ahead again)**_

_ Cause fire turns to embers, embers to ashes that blow away too soon_

_** (A slow beat from a snare drum mix with the acoustic guitar and piano)**_

_ Now everything's after you is like having wine after whiskey_

_** (Her voice picks up in a higher octane level but with some longing in it)**__It went from do anything for you babe to you don't even miss me Once you've tasted a love that strong you can't go back And you can't settle on anything less. And that's what gets me. It's like having wine after whiskey _

**(She stops in front of a small café where a couple is eating in front of the window at in empty table as she imagine her and Dev sitting and eating there having a conversation filled with laughter and them holding hands) **_Looking back I guess it's really for the best, still you're something that I crave Even though I know it was right to let you go. You're a habit hard to breakI got used to being high and nothing that I try seems good enough right now _

_**(She leans against the building her eyes closing as she continues to remember the good times) **__It's all so watered down like having wine after whiskey It went from do anything for you babe to you don't even miss me. Once you've tasted a love that strong You can't go back and you can't settle on anything less. And that's what gets me. It's like having wine after whiskey_

_**(She leans off the building and continuing walking down the street as the instruments blind together in a strong but soft melody) **__Once you've tasted a love that strong you can't go back And you can't settle on anything less and that's what gets me it's like having wine after wiskey **(Wine after wiskey sang slow and drawed out on the word wiskey)**_


End file.
